character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Hausler
Isabelle Hausler, nicknamed Belle '''and born as '''Isabelle Britten, is the daughter of Gene Morgan and James Britten. Due to a promise Thomas Hausler made to James prior to his death, Belle went under Thomas' custody and became her legal guardian. Because of the absence of her biological father, she sees Thomas as her true father, much to his guilt. She is the adoptive sister of Lucia Hausler, and the granddaughter of Barrie and Louise Morgan. Information Appearance= Belle is a girl of diminutive stature, being 4"6 in height She has brunette hair which she often keeps in pigtails due to its length. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Belle has a short temper and is often prone to being easily annoyed whenever something she thinks is bad is happening to her, and is often stubborn to change in her life. Additionally, due to her insecurities about her appearance, she has an immense desire to get older as soon as possible, because she treats "physical maturity" and "mental maturity" as one and the same. As a result, Belle tries to "act older", but fails as she doesn't understand what it actually means to grow up. Relationships Family * James Britten (Father) * Gene Britten (Mother) * Barrie Morgan (Maternal Grandfather) * Louise Fitzgerald-Morgan (Maternal Grandmother) * Thomas Hausler (Godfather) * Lucia Hausler (Adoptive Sister) |-|History= Early Life Isabelle Britten was born in Hamburg on December 9th, 1981, to James and Gene Britten, James died of lung cancer (which he had been suffering from for months before). Prior to this, James made an agreement with his wife and convinced his good friend, Thomas Hausler, to act as a godfather to Belle, as James knew that he wouldn't have much time left to spend with his newborn daughter and would be worried if anything happened to Gene. It would be no less than three years later before Gene herself died in a car accident, while Belle was being babysat by Thomas. |-|Powers and Abilities= Isabelle's Abnormality manifests in the form of Mr. Blue Sky. Whenever her abilities are consciously used, a large, intangible orb will manifest near her waist, orbiting around it regardless of what she does. Hydrogen Manipulation Belle's ability allows her to mentally control hydrogen, as well as naturally produce it from her body. She is able to manipulate hydrogen in all four of its states. Because of its nature, Belle is able to use it in numerous ways. *Hydrogen Absorption - Just as she can produce hydrogen, Belle can also re-absorb it into her body and stockpile it for later use. This is a subconscious process, and Belle wasn't aware of the fact that she could even do this for a long time. She can contain an immense amount of excess hydrogen, and the upper limit to how much she can store at one time. Hydrogen Compound Manipulation Belle can manipulate any chemical that consists of a substantial amount of hydrogen. She is able to acheive this, even if the non-hydrogen atoms in the molecule are far heavier than the hydrogen atoms themselves. Belle describes this as being like pulling a rope tied to something in order to make it move. Belle has demonstrated a capacity to move the following chemicals in some form or another: *Water *Sugar *Soda *Methane *Blood Hydrokinesis Belle first used Mr. Blue Sky to manipulate water, and continues to use it as a primary expression of her powers. By extension, she is capable of controlling ice and vapor as well. Belle can't create water, per se, but rather draw on the surrounding vapor in the air nearby and liquefy it, making it seem like she's making water out of nothing. She can also sense any source of water nearby, such as in sewage pipes. * Weather Manipulation - Belle can exert limited control of the weather through her control of water. She can manipulate the water inside of clouds to induce rain or snow, or clear it away to cause shine. Additionally, she can cause fog and miniature clouds to form, and use it to obscure the vision of others. Her greatest feat with this ability is causing a full blown thunderstorm and a flash flood. Nucleokinesis *Astrokinetic Body - Belle can induce nuclear reactions within the hydrogen around herself and stockpiled within her body to emulate a similar process that powers stars. This causes her to completely envelop herself in ionized gas. She is able to withstand the temperatures that come along as a result. For all intents and purposes, she becomes a living star while in this state. ** Flight - Belle can project herself off the ground by blasting energy from under her feet. Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters